Secret Admirer
by Kyo's Lover
Summary: Valentine's Day...Kyo and Tohru both have secret admirers. Will they get together with their secret admirers in the end, or will the Sohma family get in the way of their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

**Pairings**: Tohru/Kyo, Saki/Yuki

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own any songs by Heather Wells. Meg Cabot owns Heather Wells and her songs.

Chapter One

Kyo woke up dreading the day ahead of him. Why you may ask? It was February 14th Valentine's Day at school.

At school there were two main fan clubs for the two most popular boys Kyo Sohma and "Prince" Yuki Sohma. On Valentine's Day every fan club member made it their goal to give their candy one of the Sohma boys.

Kyo walked downstairs to get breakfast and see Tohru. _"I don't have to worry abut Kagura anymore." _Sighs _"But I still have to worry about all those fan girls at school though." _

Tohru was already cooking breakfast when Kyo walked into the kitchen for some milk.

"Good Morning Kyo. Ready for school today," she said cheerfully with her usual grin on her face when she sensed him in the room.

"Morning. I guess so at least we get to go to a dance later on," he replied as he drank his milk out of the carton.

"True. Are you going to the dance with anyone Kyo?"

"Nope. You?"

"No, but I am hoping 'he' will go with me to the dance if I ask him," she mumbled as she finished breakfast turning to look at Kyo.

Kyo's cat ears perked up. "Who is this 'he'? Do I know him?" asked curiously looking into Tohru's cheerful clear blue eyes.

Tohru looked into Kyo's so red eyes before coming up with a reply, "Yes, you do-"

"Good morning my beautiful flower," Shigure singed as Yuki and him appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning Shigure. Yuki, it seems you are having a difficult time waking up this morning," Tohru said happily giggling turning towards them before picking up their breakfast heading for the dining room.

"Morning Miss Honda," Yuki said sleepily as he followed Shigure and Tohru into the other room.

Kyo sighed wondering what Tohru was about to say before they interrupted our moment. _"Our moment? What am I thinking?"_ as he sat down next to Tohru at the table.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Chapter Two

At school, everyone was in their best and slightly scariest moods.

"Tohru!" Arisa and Saki appeared from the crowd to hug their best friend.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan have you seen Momiji and Haru?" Tohru said as she stepped away from their hugs to give them their chocolate from her bag, "Here for you."

"Thanks I still haven't paid you back from past years," Arisa said taking the chocolate.

"Miss Honda, I need to go and find the rest of the student council now. I'll look for Momiji and Haru and tell them to come find you. See you later at the dance," Yuki said as he took his chocolate from Tohru before walking away to get a start n his best day.

"Thanks Yuki."

"Hey Orange Top. What are you doing today?" Arisa said hanging her arm on his shoulder.

"Get off. Nothing but getting though this day in one piece and trying to find someone to go to the dance with," Kyo said as he opened his locker to find a folded piece of paper.

"Hey what is that?" Saki asked looking at the paper and then back to a blushing Tohru. "_What's going on?_"

"Open it Orange Top," Arisa suggested smirking.

"I'm going jeez," Kyo said a little angry as he unfolded it to find song lyrics. "Huh?"

"_Secret Admirer" by: Heather Wells_

_Secret Admirer  
__I'm your  
__Secret Admirer  
__I know how  
__Much you love  
__And desire her_

_And I think  
__What would you do  
__If you knew that  
__I loved you  
__If you knew it was true  
__That I'm your  
__Secret Admirer?_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really glad you have all liked the story so far. This is my first Fruits Basket story I have ever written. I actually haven't finished writing it yet, since I don't know where to go after the next few chapters I have already written up. So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions to what I should do in upcoming chapters, I would be grateful to have a look and consider them.**

**Kyo's Lover**

* * *

Secret Admirer

Chapter Three

"_Crying" by: Heather Wells_

_You got me crying  
__with all your lying_

_Why you gotta be  
__so mean to me?_

_Baby, can't you see  
__you and me were  
__meant to be?_

_Instead you got me  
__crying  
__and you're net even  
__trying_

_Baby why you gotta  
__be this way?_

Kyo Sohma  
These songs are how I feel  
about and around you  
_Mi flower_

"Oh my, those are songs from my favorite mystery series by: Meg Cabot," Arisa said happily as she hummed the songs.

"Oh yeah. Is that the series you are letting me borrow right now Uo-chan?" Tohru asked curiously as she looked at the three books in her hands.

Saki took the top book flipping through pages until she found both songs.

"It is Tohru. Why don't you answer the girl who wrote this with one of the songs?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Arisa said happily as she pointed at a specific one, "This one _'Ask Me'_."

Kyo looked at the song as he took a piece of paper out. He then wrote the song on the paper and folded up as he placed it back in his locker.

"Let's getting going to class then," Tohru pulled Kyo along smiling her goofy smile.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Admirer

Chapter Four

"_Ask Me" by: Heather Wells_

_Ask me  
__I know you want to  
__Ask me  
__I'm waiting for you_

_Ask me  
__I'd never make you guess  
__Ask me  
__Baby, I might say yes_

Mi flower  
If you are who I think you  
are meet me at my locker  
right before the dance today.  
Kyo Sohma

At lunch, Tohru picked up the note from Kyo's locker to find a pink rose next to it.

"Oh Kyo, if you only knew who it was?" she whispered as she left her answer for him with a little cat animal. She smiled and walked to find her friends and the Sohma family for lunch.

"Falling" by: Heather Wells

I'm falling  
falling for you

I'm falling  
All 'cause of u

Catch me now  
I'll show you how

I'm falling  
falling for you

Kyo Sohma  
Thanks for the beautiful rose;  
my favorite flower. Of course  
I'll meet you here then. Do you  
really know who I am?  
_Mi flower_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 5

"Stupid Cat. I heard you are getting notes from a secret admirer? Know who she is?" Yuki asked smirking from his spot between Haru and Momiji. Arisa and Saki looked at Tohru, who looked scared.

"Stop calling me stupid. I have no clue. Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyo asked looking at her sitting next to him looking at her lunch.

"Huh?" Tohru looked up to see everyone looking at her. "It's nothing. Here's your Valentine's chocolate from m," She smiled as she handed the chocolate to Haru and Momiji.

"Are you sure?" Kyo looked at Tohru concerned

_**Ding Dong**_ the warning bell went off.

"Yes, I am sure. Well, lets get going back to class so we are not late," Tohru said getting up and cleaning her lunch up.

"All right," Everyone agreed cleaning up their lunches before walking back to class together.

"I'm going to go to my locker before class. Tohru, can you come with me?" Kyo asked as he noticed Tohru hanging back with him.

"Sure." Tohru looked at Kyo as he took hold of her hand as they walked off together.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I do not own Fruits Basket or Heather Wells. I have only 3 more chapters written up and neeed more ideas of what to do about the dance itself, so please any suggestions as to what I should do would be really helpful. Also, I'll dedicate the chapter to the person who helps me out with the idea involving the dance. From now on I will be updating every week if I can, since in over a week I'll be starting a 3 week summer course that will be taking up all my time. Remember to leave a **_review _**telling me what you think, but please no **_threats_**!

* * *

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 6

"Hana, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yuki asked looking over at the said girl, who was looking back at Tohru and Kyo.

"All right for a moment," Saki said as she turned to look at him.

Yuki gave a small smile before asking, "Are you going with anyone to the dance? What do you think of me?"

Saki looked into Yuki's deep purple eyes for a moment before replying, "No, I am not going with anyone to the dance. Are you? You are a good friend to me as you are to Tohru, but maybe more…"

Yuki smiled softly as he replied back, "I see. Well let's get to class. Tohru will be fine; Kyo won't let anything happen to her."

"If you say so."

"I hope so."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Admirer

Chapter 7

"Tohru, where did you get that rose?" Kyo looked curious at the rose he had just noticed her holding.

"Oh…um I found it in my locker. I'm guessing I have a secret admirer too." Tohru smiled softly looking at her hand Kyo was holding.

"Well? Let's see if my secret admirer left me a response." Kyo smirked as he opened his locker after letting go of her hand.

Kyo gasped softly when he saw a note attached to a small orange stuffed animal cat that looked like him in his cat form. Tohru smiled softly when she noticed Kyo liked her gift.

Kyo picked up the note and opened it to find the _Falling_ lyrics (already written/seen in chapter four). He smirked as he turned to face Tohru.

"Why didn't you ask me to begin with Tohru?" as he leaned in to give Tohru a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"But how…anyone could have given you that cat, since everyone knows you 'like' cats," Tohru asked looking truly shocked at Kyo's smug grin.

"Because, I don't know anyone but you being called or would write 'mi flower'? I will go with you to the dance Tohru," Kyo said as they walked to class together.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Admirer

Chapter 8

"Kyo," Tohru said as they arrived at the classroom.

He turned around to face her, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me with something?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo gazed at her curiosity.

"I want Hana to be as happy as me today and Yuki too."

Kyo sighed as he grinned at her before replying, "You want to get Yuki and Hana together. Right?"

"That's not what I said. Did I say that I meant—"

"Calm down, Tohru. I meant to say are you implying that if so—" Kyo said as he knocked his fist on her head stopping her.

"'If so' what Orange Top?" Arisa asked as she opened the door to the empty classroom for them.

"Eh?" Tohru squeaked.

"It's none of your business Yankee!" Kyo said turning around to glare at her.

"It's always my business. Tohru, what is he talking to you about?" She asked glaring and pointing at Kyo.

"Well, you see. I was thinking that Hana and Yuki should be happy on this day like me. Kyo thought I was tying to get them together, but I guess he is right I was thinking that really. Do you want to help us Uo-chan?" Tohru blurted out to her best friend in front of Kyo.

Arisa stood still shocked at what Tohru just said.

"Did she really say that before?" she turned towards Kyo.

"Yes."

Arisa could not believe it. Hana was right Tohru was Kyo's secret admirer, and they did get together after all.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

_Just letting you all know that I have only one more chapter completely written out for this story before I have to come up with something else off the top of my head. So please don't be afraid to leave me any suggestions to what I should write about, advice on song choices that could be heard or sung at the dance, and any requests about the story. _

**_PLEASE leave a review! _**

**_Kyo's Lover_**


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

Chapter 9

Yuki and Hana arrived back to class a few minutes later as Mayuko started teaching them again.

"Yuki Sohma. Please report to the Student Counsel Room now," called a feminine voice over the intercom.

'_She didn't make one of the teachers let her call me down again??_' Yuki thought.

Yuki left the others then to see what Kimi and the others needed. When he arrived, he found the door opened.

"Machi? Kakeru? Nanito? Kimi?" He called out as he slowly entered the room to see Kimi standing by herself next to the window singing softly to herself.

'_I'm an undercover agent and I'm  
__staking out your heart  
__Ohh  
__You better run  
_'_cuz when I'm done  
__You'll be giving me  
__your heart'_

Kimi sighed and smiled softly to herself as she turned to see Yuki standing in the room.

"Yuki?"

"Where is everyone, Kimi?"

"They went to go talk to some teachers about getting some more supplies, and field trips for the students. They said they would be back later and for me to wait here for you," Kimi said walking over to the light switch turning on the lights and then sitting at the desk next to the door.

"Who were you singing that song to?" Yuki asked softly as he sat down next to her with papers in his hands.

Kimi turned to him. "You heard that?"

Yuki nodded as he started to check off what they needed for the dance not long from now.

"Ohh," she said staring at him, "You."

Yuki looked up at her like he thought she was joking, but she was serious. "Me?"

"Yes. Will you go to the dance with me?" Kimi asked hopefully.

"Uh?" He looked shocked at how straight-forward she was.

"You like Hanajima don't you?"

He looked startled at that, but he whispered a reply, "Well yes I do."

"But you can't tell her because you're afraid of what your fan club will do, right?" She said factually leaning closer to him.

"Yes that's right," as he saw hoe close she was to him.

"Well, then at least let me be your escort than you can be with her the rest of the dance after you dance with me once," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before backing away.

He couldn't believe she kissed him.

"Well I guess that's fair enough."

"Yay!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
